Warmth
by freeze1
Summary: On a snowy day, Takeru wonders whether Daisuke's still interested, and Daisuke catches on. Short and sweet. Daikeru.


A/N: Ah, Daikeru. My new obsession. Honestly, these two are perfect for each other. Hikari-chan, as much as I love her, will just have to deal. . Okay, onto la ficcie

**Warmth**

"Something's bothering you."

Takeru blinked, and swiveled his head to eye the shorter boy walking beside him. Daisuke didn't meet his eye, and instead focused on the snowman that a bunch of kids were making in the playground across the street. He had a hand in his hair and was playing with the strap of his goggles, a habit that Takeru found both infuriating and adorable at the same time.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, after a pause.

"Because it's true. I know you."

Takeru sighed, and crammed his freezing hands farther down into his pockets, cursing whatever had made him think he wouldn't need gloves. There was no use in arguing. After too much time he had spent with Yamato, he had learned that there are some people who never lose an argument. Daisuke was definitely one of those people.

"So," Daisuke asked again, "what is it?"

"It's nothing." Perhaps Daisuke would believe that, stop questioning him, and leave him and his frost-bitten self in peace.

Hell, who was he kidding? This was _Daisuke_, after all.

"Don't bullshit me," the red-haired boy snapped, as if on cue. "You don't need to say that anymore! You know there's something wrong, I know there's something wrong, so just get it over with already!"

Takeru grinned, shrugging his shoulders partially in apology, and partially to cover his flaming-red ears from the wind. He was planning on giving Yamato hell later for making him go today without a jacket. He had claimed they were too bulky for dates. Not surprisingly, the plaid flannel shirt wasn't holding up too well against the snow.

"Sorry," he said, "I guess old habits are hard to break. But you know, you're not exactly in a great mood yourself."

Daisuke scowled. "Okay, that's changing the subject. No fair."

"Well," Takeru replied with a smile, "I cheat. So, what's happening with you?"

Daisuke strode around the corner, which was Takeru's signal that they were heading back to his house. Whenever the two walked anywhere together, Daisuke would lead. It was probably the goggles that did it, they seemed to create an incredible sense of arrogance in whoever wore them. Not that Takeru minded. It was rather refreshing not to have to make any decisions for a while, just let Daisuke take care of him. Although, he thought, it wasn't like he always needed Daisuke there to hold his hand.

Takeru laughed inwardly at himself. _Right now, I sure wouldn't mind_, he thought.

Daisuke, however, was obviously not thinking along the same lines as his blond-haired companion. "If I tell you what's bothering me, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Of course, Daisuke."

"Promise?"

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Daisuke, when have I _not_ told you?"

"You weren't going to tell me this!" He exclaimed.

"Well, this is stupid!" Takeru shot back.

"You weren't going to tell me your _birthday_ originally, remember? That wasn't stupid! Come on, tell me!"

Takeru sighed, and then nodded. "I will," he promised, "if you go first."

Daisuke nodded. Takeru wondered slightly whether making Daisuke go first was unfair. Daisuke _always_ went first. Daisuke was always the one putting his emotions on the line, so that Takeru could deal with them as he pleased. It was just something they _did_, something that seemed as though it would never change.

"Well," Daisuke said, "this whole thing is sort of bumming me out."

"The movie?"

"Naw, the movie was cool. That robot thing, with the lisp? That was awesome." He grinned at the memory.

"Was it the popcorn vendor guy? I'm pretty sure he was just joking when he said you look fifteen."

Daisuke grumbled. "Good thing I had my ID with me. I'm fucking seventeen, idiot, you could have let me into the fucking theater!"

Takeru tried to hold in his laugh. "Then what was it?"

"Ken and Miyako."

Takeru shivered. For the first time that afternoon, it wasn't because he was cold.

"Oh?" he whispered, trying to keep his voice level. "What about them?"

"I dunno," Daisuke said, with a casual shrug. "Something about them bugs me. I mean, I know Miyako's liked him for like, forever, but…double dating with them was kind of like getting hit in the head with a big sign saying: 'Hey! Look! We're DATING now!' It was just weird."

Takeru nodded, knotting his eyebrows together. His stomach was starting to feel a bit queasy, and he silently prayed that it would go back to normal before he was forced to show Daisuke something that no boyfriend would ever want to see.

"So? What was your problem?"

Takeru gave a long, deep exhale. "Actually…Ken and Miyako-chan."

Daisuke looked over, eyebrow raised. "Really? I didn't know that they bugged you, too…"

Takeru bit his lip. "They don't. It's just that…it bugs me that they bug you."

Daisuke stopped. Takeru winced. The stoplight switched to walk, but neither two paid attention.

"You…you _what_?" Daisuke asked finally, his eyes so wide it was almost comical.

"I said it was stupid," Takeru explained, blushing a little.

"It is stupid! Why…why…I don't even get what that _means_!"

Takeru groaned. "Daisuke, look, it's not that big of a deal, okay? The double-date's over, let's just go home and…"

"No! I want to know what that means!"

"It doesn't mean _anything_!"

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"It does!"

"Fine!" Takeru shouted, without realizing his voice had become so loud. After a pause, he continued. "You're jealous!"

Daisuke blinked. "I'm _what_?"

"You're jealous! The reason you're so bugged by Ken and Miyako-chan is because you're jealous! You may not _realize_ it, but you wish it was you who was with Ken, and excuse me if that bothers me!"

There was a long silence, during which Takeru focused on his feet, unable to meet Daisuke's gaze. Suddenly he wished Daisuke would forget everything he had heard.

However, Daisuke seemed to have no trouble retaining the information Takeru had given him. Anticlimactically as always, he burst out into laughter.

"You think I'm jealous? Because of KEN?!" He practically squawked, clutching his stomach for support. This only served to make Takeru blush a deep crimson.

"You don't have to laugh at me," he muttered, "and yes, I do. You guys had…_something_ going on a few years ago."

Daisuke snorted. "Just because my getting over Hikari-chan and hanging out with Ken happened to coincide, now I _liked_ him? I've never liked Ken!"

There was something about the way he said it, with such intensity, that Takeru couldn't help but believe. After all, someone like Daisuke was practically incapable of lying. He was ridiculously transparent. Takeru could only wonder how he had managed to misinterpret something as big as this.

"You…you didn't?" he mumbled, too stunned to think of anything more intelligent to say.

"Of course not," Daisuke groaned, raking a hand through his hair. "This whole thing was more about Miyako, actually. They're two of my best friends, and I trust Ken to still talk to me and everything, but I can totally see Miyako forgetting my very existence in the wake of her blue-haired God. _That's_ what's been bugging me."

He paused, then grinned. "Hey, wow, I figured out what it was! Talking with you is like subconscious therapy, I swear." He winked. Takeru smiled weakly in response.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his nose in a way he realized seconds later was probably incredibly unattractive. "I...wow, I was a real jerk for a bit there, wasn't I?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Hey, it takes a load off my back. Maybe for once it'll be _you_ who has to leave boxes of chocolates on _my_ porch!" Daisuke smiled, and then his expression grew somber.

"Are we okay?"

The look on his face practically melted Takeru's heart. It was so rare to see Daisuke expressing anything but joy, anger or sarcasm. His concerted look was enough to make Takeru's knees turn to jelly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said, with a shaky smile.

Before he could say anything else, Daisuke tugged him forward by the scarf and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled back, his cheeks tinted pink.

"You're mine," he murmured nervously. "I don't want anyone else but you."

Before he could say anything in response, Takeru felt a sudden warmth, and looked down to see Daisuke's hand clasped around his.

"If you were cold," he scolded lightly, "you should have said so."

He began walking, and Takeru followed suit, trying to control his frantic heartbeat.

"How did you know?" he asked, silently cursing how shaky his voice sounded.

Daisuke just beamed, a picture of confidence.

"I know you."

"Daisuke…um, about you, I…I also…"

"Takeru," Daisuke said, cutting him off. "I know."

Daisuke squeezed his hand reassuringly, and led Takeru down the street, on which Daisuke's apartment could now be seen. Takeru smiled, tightening his grip on the younger boy's hand. He was still angry at himself for never being able to put anything into words. He could have told Daisuke something really meaningful, something really special that would have made him feel as great as he felt right then, but no.

Someday he would. But until then, he was confident that Daisuke knew exactly how he felt about him.

He tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand, and nodded as Daisuke began to tell some story involving Koushirou and a giant pelican. Perhaps he wouldn't kill Yamato when he got home.

He had finally found warmth, after all.


End file.
